


So We Begin Again

by Insanity13Heartless



Series: Let's Begin Once More My Friends [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Few Mentions Of Sexuality, An AU Idea I Had, And Practically Everything Your Fangirl Heart Desires, And Yuri, But This Is Homestuck What Would You Expect?, Comfort, Descendants Try To Help Their Ancestors Remember, Disabled Characters, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Remembers Except The Ancestors, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanons Are Used, I Look Forward To My Trip To Hell, I've Got A First Class Ticket, Kinks Are Mentioned As Well, M/M, Maybe Some Lemons, Mostly Plot Based, Mostly humor, Multi, Not For Long Hahaa, Rating May Change, Single Parent Ancestors, Slice of Life, So Many Tags I Have To Add Later, Some sad stuff, The Ancestors Are Awesome Parents, There Are More Pairings To Be Added Later, This Is Humanstuck, This Is Why I Have A First Class Ticket To Hell, Watch Me Fail Miserably, We Have Yaoi, You Are All Welcomed To Join Me, after the game, bros being bros, characters may be ooc, lots of shenanigans, some violence, tearful reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity13Heartless/pseuds/Insanity13Heartless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won the game but at the cost of being reborn again. Not knowing if they'd remember each other or if they'd be alone once more. If they even would be reborn at all. <br/>------------------</p><p>Its hard growing up knowing that you lived another life and not being able to tell your parent because they just won't 'remember' anything. Even harder knowing there is someone you have yet to find that means so damn much to you and you to them. But that's just how it is for the 32 of them.<br/>(I am horrible at summaries. Just read the story to know everything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I edited the chapter to make more sense and make it easier on the eyes to read. Sorry for any inconveniences! And thank you to Whysorusty for letting me know about the trouble! I hope it is much better now.
> 
> Kankri wakes up and we learn about what life is like for the Vantas family. Sort of...

I wake up with a start a scream caught in my throat from the nightmare I had just suffered. My whole body feels numb and throbbing with the frozen remains of pure unaltered terror. The terror I had felt when Meenah destroyed our session on this very day at this very moment. Looking around at the white walls of my room I try to calm myself down. It was only a nightmare, a past life memory, I had been through and would not have to relive again. So with difficulty I finally manage to get my breathing under control and slip out from under my candy red comforter. Normally I would never have thought of sneaking out of my little two story home at this time but right now I knew by some instinct that I had some friends who are most likely doing the same thing as I am right now. So with a silent apology to my father I slip on my signature red sweater and a pair of black slacks before tossing my shoes out onto the roof. Sneaking out is a piece of cake and after slipping on my red converse I jump the short distance to the ground and land with a roll. Checking to see if I woke anyone it seemed Karkat was also joining me. I honestly love my baby brother for everything he's done for me, of course this love is platonic and family oriented. He's wearing his signature black sweater as well and his dyed black hair is messy as usual as he gives me his signature scowl redish brown eyes filled with hate for everything. Though in my knowledge that is just his way of protecting himself from harm and although I wish he would find a more healthy and beneficial way to protect himself I do understand that it’s just how he is. When he stops next to where I’m at I can't help but fix his hair a bit and he lets me for the moment because he knows I’m stalling and he knows I know I’m stalling but he's a good little brother and lets me stall as long as I want. Seeing that I can't tame his hair I finally start moving and Karkat is right next to me every step of the way as we both follow our instincts and go to the nearby park.  
At this time of night or rather early day no one should be there except my baby brother and his friends along with my friends and myself. He's thirteen years old and in another life did what most adults couldn't do. I’m seventeen years old and in another life died along with the rest of my friends in a bloody explosion caused by another one of my friends who has since apologized for said explosion. I remember watching him grow up (Me entering the game for the first time), helped him along as he struggled to understand the double realities he was living in like I was (Me meeting everyone face to face for the first time and giving them all a lecture), and I were there to see him find his things from the game that I had hidden in the attic away from our father when I first received my own belongings and Karkat's belongings together in a wooden chest (meeting my Dancestor for the first time). He had gone through so much growing up and we both still had a long ways to go before the double reality was over and we could fully enjoy our new life.  
As we both arrived at the park I could see what little of our groups we both had been able to find; Meulin, Nepeta, Mituna, Sollux, Porrim, and Kanaya. Karkat immediately launched himself into Kanaya's open arms and in seconds Sollux and Nepeta both whisked Kanaya and Karkat away leaving Porrim, Meulin, Mituna, and myself standing there semi awkwardly. "Kankri have you gotten any word from the others?" Porrim asked me and I try hard not to pay attention to the way her voice hitches ever so slightly when she asks me that. "No I'm afraid not Porrim... I've searched for them on Pesterchum and Trollian but..." I can't help but trail off voice breaking as I think of the possibility that we may never find the rest of our group again. Meulin launches herself at me and sobs into my sweater as I wrap her into a hug knowing how much she misses Kurloz and Horuss. Porrim snivels and Mituna lets out a wail as he launches himself at Meulin and I dragging Porrim with him. That's how our younger siblings find us all, squashed together in a group hug crying at the possibility of never seeing our friends again. They slowly join the group hug squishing Karkat in the center with me and we all stay like that having run out of tears to shed the daylight finds us all emotionally drained and in the silence of your individual thoughts of dual memories.  
We all had parted ways over two hours ago and now both Karkat and myself are on the couch eating cereal as our father got ready brushing his beige hair matching both Karkat's own hair and mine though his is both messy and slightly wavy to the point of it looking shaggy in a way. Bright red eyes filled with kindness and love with a deep sense of passion stare at Karkat and I with a soft tired look of pure love and pride that just makes me want to hug him and tell him everything but I can't do that because he doesn't remember anything yet. Karkat had tried and tried again to get him to remember and I had bombed him with subliminal message after subliminal message to trigger a reaction out of him but nothing seemed to work. He even went by his nick name 'Signless' or 'Sufferer' to others instead of his actual name which for the life of me I could not remember.  
Signless fixed his bright red tie and shrugged on his tan coat over his light grey button up shirt. The only difference between his hair and his coat was that his coat was just a few shades darker than his hair which did wonders for him as far as I were concerned, and both myself and Karkat were very concerned seeing as our father was going on an interview for another job which would be a hand up from his former job. His last boss was a complete asshole who loved to make our father's work life a living hell. Karkat had even said when he went to bring their father lunch that his boss had eyed him like some form of plague and from my own experience he was a pervert as well. When it had been my turn to bring our father lunch his boss had been looking me over and when I went to go home he had called me over and had said things that made me extremely uncomfortable to the point that I had told him I were in a relationship and was not interested as well as gave him a lecture on how triggering his words were. When Karkat found out he marched up to him and cussed him out and was finally escorted out the building by two security officers screeching profanities all the way out three hours later. When our father realized what happened he nearly mauled his own boss after declaring he was quitting the job. Whoever said our father did not have a violent bone in him was delusional and clearly had not seen what happened when someone messed with his sons. Papa Vantas would personally escort the offender down to the deepest bowels of hell laughing all the while. If this was still Alternia subjuggulators would quake in pure fear of the wrath of the Vantas name and the Condescension herself would have to show her respect to him for being a prime example as to why you don't fuck with any other Vantas. I would have to admit that when it came to Karkat I had seen many young bullies flee in terror of me when he'd come home bloody and beaten. You just did not mess with the baby Vantas' unless you wanted a boot or sickle up your ass. The same went with our father, once you wronged him there was nothing holding the younger two of us back from avenging our sweet father. We had, after all, vandalized both our father's boss' car and house after he had quit his job and had to wrestle the matches out of Karkat's hands when he tried to light the man’s house on fire. I did not want murder on my criminal record or Karkat's criminal record, we were both civilized young men after all. Plus we already did that to his car and personal belongings which his ex-girlfriend was happy to help us both with.  
Turned out his ex was none other than The Disciple and she as well as her daughters Meulin and Nepeta had slept at our house that night so in the end it was a win-win for all. Now our father was dating her and I could already tell that both Nepeta, Karkat, and Meulin had the wedding plans mapped out. I, however, had at least a little decency and respect for our father and his new girlfriend so I only planned out the best place for their honeymoon. Meulin had naturally helped with that as well.  
Waving goodbye to our father Karkat and I decided to go back to our respective rooms and keep searching for our other friends. I wasn't going to stop searching until Mituna had Latula in his arms, Meulin had Kurloz in hers, and Porrim had Damara back where she belonged in the other woman's grasp. If I could find Cronus again though I wouldn't be complaining because it wasn't enough to just have one of his shirts that had somehow found its way into the chest. The same shirt that was currently being worn by a troll me plushie Porrim made me. If I didn't wear the shirt plushie troll me did. Sighing I turned on my computer and logged into Pesterchum and Trollian for what felt like the millionth time that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this chapter. It is adorable. We have our family, our humor, our fluff, and a slight bit of sadness to make it all the better. I still have plenty of chapters to go. This is being wrote in an arc like fashion. Kankri first, Karkat next, then Signless. Everything goes from there.


End file.
